


On A Date

by snflwr



Series: 29 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr/pseuds/snflwr
Summary: Otabek likes teddy bears. He will get a million of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the 4th day of the OTP challenge!
> 
> Thank you for the comments!! They make my day! I'm happy that this makes you as happy as I am when I write, even if it's a little short!! ♡
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as Otabek appeared behind the glass doors from the check-out point, a blur passed and in about 0.5 seconds, a wild Yuri pounced on him with an excited laugh. His voice echoed within the vicinity of the airport in a probable 5 mile radius.

"Beka!!!"

With slightly widened eyes, he caught him easily, his weight meaning almost nothing to him. He let out a soft laugh and gave him a brief squeeze.

Otabek didn't know Yuri missed him /that/ much. He ignored the little flutter in his chest.

It was in the afternoon and the Kazakh skater had yet to sleep, but the excitement coming off of Yuri was so infectious that he went along anyway.

"I got you two plushies," he piped up, then dug his hand into the plastic bag. He pulled out a teddy bear and a mini tiger, both of similar sizes, then placed them in Otabek's arms.

He looked down at them, small smile playing on his lips. Oblivious to the wonder in his date's expression, he held them close, head tilting to face him once more.

"I love them."

Yuri grinned up at him, eyes sparkling. "I got them from a UFO machine! Come!" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed his hand, and pulled him out into the streets. "I'll show you!"

-

"I want a million teddy bears," Otabek said, voice low and gravelly.

"That's a bit unrealistic," the drop of disbelief in his voice resulted in a soft huff of laughter from Otabek, whose gaze concentrated on the bear plushie in the glass cage. A prod at his side had him letting out a yelp of surprise.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not!" His lips twitched, barely suppressing his smile, and he could feel the glare directed right at his head. "Let me get this one."

Yuri paused as he jutted his lips out into a small pout. "Okay, fine." Silence fell between them save for the bouncy upbeat latest single playing in the background.

He settled into watching Otabek instead of the prize he was intent on claiming. His brows furrowed together. Gaze burning with determination in his brown eyes. The remnants of his smile still on his lips, but compared to before, Otabek had a deep frown set in his features.

Yuri wondered if he ever smiled for someone else before him. If he had a friend before him.

Otabek turned to look at him mid-daze. "Yuri?"

He blinked a few times. "A-ah. Yeah?"

He kept quiet, gazing at him. Nerves began to surface beneath his conscious.

The warm smile was back on his face. "Nothing."

He tapped the button, and watched the claw descend upon the toy. Yuri had his nose pressed against the glass as the claw bumped into the plushie, but made no progress on it ever dropping into the designated opening below.

Otabek's facial expression changed in a heartbeat. Fierce determination.

Yuri glanced over, in awe once more as he watched him inserted another coin into the slot.

"Do you..." He trailed off, but stopped himself. He could do it.

There was no need for him to offer his help.

Otabek pressed the directional buttons, almost jabbing them into place as though he wanted them permanently stuck in place. His heart hammered against his chest. Otabek glared at the toy.

He pressed the enter button, and the claw descended once again. Each second ticked by as the two of them pressed their faces against the glass. The metal claw opened. It closed around the bear plushie. It lifted, and the bear wobbled off of the platform.

It fell into the opening with a soft thud.

Yuri yelled in elation, with Otabek staring in surprise. He turned to look at the shorter boy.

He threw his hands up in the air. "YAH!!!"

"YEAH!!!!"

Otabek took the plushie from the UFO catcher behind the metal flap. He gazed at it fondly, then looked over at Yuri.

"999,998 more to go."

His laugh was cut short. "You're not serious, are you?"

He faced him with raised brows. "No."

"Oh, thank god."

"I will collect 999,998 more throughout the span of my lifetime."

"Beka..."

"It will happen one day."

Yuri shook his head fondly. "And I'll help you along the way. Don't think you can deny me that."

Otabek grinned, then leaned in to peck his cheek. "I look forward to that."

Stunned, Yuri stared up at him and blinked. A blush almost immediately covered his whole face. Concern marred Otabek's features.

"Are you okay?"

He opened and closed his mouth. Looking down at his free hand, he grabbed it and tugged him out of the arcade. "Yeah-I'm-fine-I'm-hungry-let's-go-eat-together-yeah-let's-go-now-I'm-starving-I-bet-you're-starving-too-haha-let's-get-pirozhkis-together!"

Otabek blinked a few times, barely managing to catch his flurry of words.

Oh.  
So that was what made him...  
Hmm. 

Silently he made a mental note to himself to do it more often.

Hopefully on their next date.


End file.
